Poison In The Blood
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger’s and his new life with RJ. Slash AU
1. One rejection too many

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Poison In The Blood

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series:** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle Fury/MMPR/Lost Galaxy/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger's and his new life with RJ.

**Chapter Summery: **Camille is pissed off with Dai Shi

**Authors Notes: **

This was inspired by _**Solarbaby614: A Mommy Dearest fic, **_so big hugs there.

This fic starts off at the being of Pushed to the Edge but after that is all AU/Attentive Universe. For the point of this fic not that it matters much

Casey is 19,

RJ 27,

Theo, 21,

Lilly 20

Dom 23 (when he eventual arrives)

**Poison In The Blood **

One rejection too many

Camille watched as Carnisoar's teaching pushed Dai Shi's or namely Jarrod's human body past it's limits, holding back her personal feelings she growled as Dai Shi hit the ground hard.

"He is not weak," yelled Camille as her anger got the better of her

"You dare interrupt my training?" growled Carnisoar as he got up in Camille's face.

"I don't understand how this passes for training?" growled Camille strongly.

"Such disrespect do you not have control over your underlings?" hissed Carnisoar as he bated and mocked Dai Shi

"Camille that is enough, you're out of line," barked Dai Shi, as Camille looked shocked.

"But Dai Shi…"

"I said that's enough," snapped Dai Shi

"That's more like it, today lesson never tolerate insubordination. And why don't you use your animal spirt to fade away? Your completely useless GET OUT" yelled Carnisoar with great pleasure as Camille took off as far away as she could from the Temple.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Camille huffed her way though town to her usual spot, getting comfortable in the park just outside JKP Camille hid herself. Using her Chameleon abilities, she just sat back and watched, until her prey appeared. A few moments later Casey and RJ appeared in the park hand in hand laughing and smiling, Camille fought back the need to vomit instead she coughed up Flit.

"Day after day, week after Week? For the sake of gods what is going on in your mind? One day they will see you and you're going to be one dead lizard," buzzed Flit as Camille growled and swallowed him.

"Not really you annoying bluebottle the red ranger fits perfectly into my plan," laughed Camille as she looked at JKP across the road and laughed.

"We're going on a little road trip. If Carnisoar see's fit to throw me out of my own home and Dai Shi wants a new teacher, then I will kill to problems with one evil," cackled Camille as she changed her appearance and headed off.


	2. A change of management

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Poison In The Blood

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series:** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle Fury/MMPR/Lost Galaxy/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger's and his new life with RJ.

**Chapter Summery: **Carnisoar & Dai Shi are in for a shock when Camille puts her plan into action.

**Authors Notes: **

A change of management 

_**Previously :- **_

"_Not really you annoying bluebottle the red ranger fits perfectly into my plan," laughed Camille as she looked at JKP across the road and laughed._

"_We're going on a little road trip. If Carnisoar see's fit to throw me out of my own home and Dai Shi wants a new teacher, then I will kill to problems with one evil," cackled Camille as she changed her appearance and headed off._

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

The streets of Mariner Bay were empty and silent as the rain pelted down, the genital sound of heels clicking against the stone echoed all around. Though hooded Camille checked around, the Power Rangers might have been eight years retired but even she knew they never gave up the power and now she was in their territory.

She kept to the shadows as she hurried though the city until she arrived at the ruins of an entrance, checking her surroundings were clear she ducked into them. Finding the long dead torch she pulled in down and lit it before starting down the winding stone stairs, it took almost an hour before she finally came to the end.

With a grunt and much strain on her part, Camille forced the solid wooden doors open, coughing as the dust filled her lungs she grumbled to herself but carried on. Picking though the rubble she soon found what she was looking for, picking up the demonic silver key she tucked it into her robes and hurried on.

Racing though the ruins of Queen Bansheera's palace, Camille found what she was looking for. At the head of the palace where normally a throne would be, was a solid stone alter that was in-fact the tomb of lost souls. Smiling to herself Camille readied the altar before she started the ritual, as the alter juddered to life a ghostly figure appeared before Camille.

"Mother" said Camille as she dropped to her knees.

"Camille my daughter what brings you before me?" asked the figure before her.

"We are betrayed, Dai Shi has taken Jarrod as a host and forsaken your teachings, Benglo and Mig have been destroyed but the worst is to come. My dear baby brother has betrayed us and become one of them," growled Camille as her mother growled.

"Return to your duties and leave your brother to me, now go my daughter" said Camille's mother with a laugh as she bowed and left.

Camille's mother walked over to the alter and raising her ghostly hands she started to chant in a demonic language long since forgotten. She smiled a wicked smile as six blood red jewels drifted down and formed and bracelet round her wrist.

"Soon my fallen you will rise once again, but now my dear child you are all I care for" she cackled as she held up a Onx stone that flashed an image of Casey in it's core before she disappeared into thin air.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Casey walked though Dai Shi__'__s Temple as the cold air hit his skin, looking down he froze at what he saw. His skin had a metallic sheen to it, panicking he pushes his hand down the neck of his top and felt the raised scars. _

"_Casey……………………………….Casey……………………………what are you running from?" came an eerie voice as it echoed round the halls. _

"_I'm not running from anything," yelled Casey as he searched the abandoned hall. _

"_Aren't you? What will happen when they find out Casey? When your precious Wolf Master finds out? Your nature will win out evenly; your tiger spirt is as dark as your heart child…"_

"_NO I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT," yelled Casey as a figure shot from the shadows and pinned him to the wall. _

"_You can't fight your nature" growled Vypra as she spun Casey round and made him stare at his reflection in the mirror behind him. _

_Casey's skin was white with a sliver hint to it, two great silver wings extended from his back as his fang were just visible under his lips. _

"_It's you nature as it was mine my son" cackled Vypra as Casey cried out. _

"Casey it's ok your safe" said RJ as he pulled Casey close to him, Casey continued to shake as the cool air met his sweat soaked shirt.

Casey was clinging to RJ as he calmed down, Lilly suddenly burst into the room followed by Theo who was still in his boxers.

"Chill guys, Casey had an attack of the nightmare kind. He's ok I think?" said RJ as he looked at Casey sat next to him, his skin was pale, he was still shaking even though his face was buried in his hands.

"I'm fine guy really I am" sighed Casey as he looked up and gave them a weak smile, without arguing Lilly and Theo smiled and left.

RJ didn't attempt to question Casey he knew all to well that when Casey was like this just to leave him, laying back down RJ waited until Casey settled back beside him before wrapping his arms round his mate protectively. He hoped to himself that daylight would bring a better mood.

The next morning Casey was the first to rise, after clicking the coffee pot on to boil Casey started breakfast for them all. With the smell of fresh coffee and a cooked breakfast filled the loft the others slowly joined Casey in the kitchen.

No one mentioned the night before as they all found their way to the coffee pot then to their seats. Casey dished up the food in silence as he even included a plate for Fran who arrived not long later.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dai Shi was sat on his throne as Camille entered the room, Carnisoar growled as she approached.

"I thought I ordered you to leave and never return?"

"SILENCE you overgrown stuffed turkey, Dai Shi for 10,000 years I have shown you nothing but an unwavering loyalty and what did I get in return? This thing clouded you judgment, when you escaped you chose the darkest human to corrupt as a host but if you would have looked into his memories you would have seen why?

Unfortunately it's too late, I believe it's time for a new Master" growled Camille as the hall started to shake and the grand door splinted under the force of the blast that opened them.

"Hello Dai Shi how the centuries have passed" laughed Vypra as she walked into the throne room; suddenly Dai Shi fell to his knees as he fought for breath.

"Oh do drop the dramatic, 10,000 years in a cramped old box and suddenly you're a drama queen. Do you really think I'd harm my own child?" growled Vypra as she let go of her hold on Da Shi as he gasped for air, Vypra shook her head as she waved her hand and summoned two of the Rinshi from the shadows.

"Camille dear find me five more of these pathetic creatures strong enough to handle the power I'm offering them" commanded Vypra as Dai Shi growled.

"Silence you puffed up reptile, I've had centuries to plan this and now I intend to use it," said Vypra as Camille appeared before her with two silver representations of the animal sprits within.

"Ah thank you my dear daughter, Dai Shi, Carnisoar you may wish to stand back," said Vypra as she placed the silver representations of animal spirt on the Rinshi and watched as they took on those sprits.

"May I introduce Digo and Higo spirt of the dingo and they hyena. Fitting warriors for my plan" said Vypra as she turned to her monsters.

"Go play with the Rangers, test their skills but leave the Red unharmed, I want the Wolf Master myself the others are yours to play with but not destroy. For the next part of my plan I need them weakened but not destroyed now go," cackled Vypra as they bowed and left to have some fun.

"Now Carnisoar I suggest you shut up and play nicely or I will take great pleasure in destroying you….again" growled Vypra as she stormed passed him and sat in the throne.

"And how would you do this? You are a ghost without a body," laughed Carnisoar as he waved his though her, then suddenly he let out a scream of pain.

"My body may be gone but my powers are still as venomous as ever," cackled.

"Dai Shi take this turkey to your room and stay there, Camille dear come here we have much to discuss," said Vypra as Camille sat down before her.

"We have much to do before the planetary aliment, then Camille Dai Shi will see who is in charge when my sister are reborn" said Vypra as she held up her crystals.

"And the others?" asked Camille

"Do not worry your brothers and sisters will be reborn too but first we must return Casey to his family," growled Vypra as Camille cackled and sat back listening to her mother's plans for Dai Shi and her younger brother.


	3. Poison In The Blood

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Poison In The Blood

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series:** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle Fury/MMPR/Lost Galaxy/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger's and his new life with RJ.

**Chapter Summery: **Vypra brings back some old enemies, Casey's secret threatened to become known

**Authors Notes: **

Poison in the blood

_**Previously :- **_

"_Dai Shi take this turkey to your room and stay there, Camille dear come here we have much to discuss," said Vypra as Camille sat down before her. _

"_We have much to do before the planetary aliment, then Camille Dai Shi will see who is in charge when my sister are reborn__"__ said Vypra as she held up her crystals. _

"_And the others?__"__ asked Camille_

"_Do not worry your brothers and sisters will be reborn too but first we must return Casey to his family,__"__ growled Vypra as Camille cackled and sat back listening to her mother__'__s plans for Dai Shi and her younger brother. _

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**__**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

Vypra followed Camille into the dungeon levels of the Temple, where the Five Fingers of Poison had once been kept. Vypra instructed Camille as she placed five Rinshi in the cells before sealing them in.

"I don't understand why you need them after all they failed Dai Shi…" whined Camille but she was cut off by Vypra.

"NO Dai Shi betrayed them, I have other plans for them and many others" laughed Vypra as she raised her hand and Camille watched on as the five Rinshi, become the Five Fingers of Poison once again.

"Ah Camille nice to sssssssee you again, I should cut your throat for your betrayal" hissed Naja as he attacked the bars before him but Vypra shocked him.

"If you wish to survive I would not try harming or threatening my daughter again. I am Vypra and I have dethroned Dai Shi so to speak, I've brought you back because you all play a great part in my plan. If you succeed then you will be reward for your loyalty and you will be granted vengeance on those multi-coloured pests," cackled Vypra as Naja looked enraged.

"If we agree how can we guarantee you won't turn on us like Dai Shi?" growled Naja as Vypra approached his cell.

"I need Generals and before me I see five, the Rinshi will be at your command and you will have full command to do as you please. But as I told Digo and Higo who you will not have to worry about yet I want the Rangers weakened but not destroyed" said Vypra as Naja

Watched her.

"And why is that?" asked Naja

"I intend to turn their spirt against them but first I need to weaken their Masters," said Vypra as Naja gave her a cruel smile.

"Then consider us at your service," said Naja as he and the others bowed before her as she realised them from their cells.

"Now join me in the throne room as Digo and Higo go play with the Multicoloured brats, while we discuss the total take over of Ocean Bluff," laughed Vypra as they followed her.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was quite as he went about his duties, RJ and the others were worried about him. His nightmares the night before had left RJ quite shaken and he found his mate putting up the wall again.

With a sigh, RJ dried of the glass in his hand and went back to watching his mate, Casey moved round with his usual speed and grace but he flinched every time anyone touched him. By the time the lunch run was over RJ had made a decision to confront his mate and find out what was going on.

However, suddenly the monster alert went off and with a sigh, RJ sent his Ranger into battle. RJ watched on as Higo and Digo toyed with the Rangers, throwing them round like rag doll all it seemed except for Casey who was being held down by Digo's foot.

However, as the Ranger's hit the ground and dimorphed into their civilian form, Digo and Higo seemed to get bored and leave them be. So dragging their bruised egos, battered body the Rangers returned to JKP with their tales between their legs.

RJ set to work patching up his Rangers as Casey nursed his clearly broken wrist, hidden away in the corner of RJ bedroom. Lilly and Theo returned to work after they we're patched up, but Casey's wrist meant he wasn't able too. Seeing the mood his mate was in RJ left well alone as he headed back to work.

Casey waited until JKP was busy before he packed away what little he owned, before sneaking out the back of the Loft and heading to the local park. Standing with his arms crossed Casey looked like an idiot until Camille arrived.

"Ah little brother how nice it is to see you against, now please tell me your finished with the whole being good faze?" asked Camille with a growl as Casey shot her a dirty look.

"Don't even give me that look, even if your precious RJ did forgive your family's misdeeds the age difference would be stupid. He's what 26/27 and you're almost 10,000 years old," laughed Camille as Casey growled as his eyes flashed gold.

"Ok keep your boxers on Case come on moms waiting," laughed Camille as Casey threw his bag round his shoulder. Following his sister, little did he know he'd been seen by Fran who'd raced into to tell the others.

"RJ" yelled Fran as RJ came running.

"Casey's just been taken by that woman who appears with the monsters, where are the Power Rangers when you need then?" panicked Fran as RJ's blood froze as he raced up to the loft to find Casey's stuff gone, heading back to his Rangers he prayed for his mates safety.


	4. Masters, Rangers & Sprits

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Poison In The Blood

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series:** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle Fury/MMPR/Lost Galaxy/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger's and his new life with RJ.

**Chapter Summery: **Vypra enacts her plan, Casey misses RJ

**Authors Notes: **

Masters, Rangers & Sprits

_**Previously :- **_

"_Ok keep your boxers on Case come on moms waiting,__"__ laughed Camille as Casey threw his bag round his shoulder. Following his sister, little did he know he__'__d been seen by Fran who__'__d raced into to tell the others. _

"_RJ__"__ yelled Fran as RJ came running. _

"_Casey__'__s just been taken by that woman who appears with the monsters, where are the Power Rangers when you need then?__"__ panicked Fran as RJ__'__s blood froze as he raced up to the loft to find Casey__'__s stuff gone, heading back to his Rangers he prayed for his mates safety. _

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

Casey shivered as walked though Dai Shi's Temple; he always wondered why evil lairs were always cold? No wonder everyone was in a piss poor mood, as they entered the throne room Vypra was laying into Dai Shi and Carnisoar.

Attempting to disappear into the background Casey hid behind one of the pillars, he waited for his mother to stop yelling. He wasn't stupid and he knew his mother wraith better then anyone, having witnessed her destructive abilities first hand.

"Now get out of my sight," yelled Vypra as Dai Shi and Carnisoar fled the throne room.

"You can come out now Casey," said Vypra coolie as Casey stayed put.

"No thanks last time you were this mad and pissed off with me at the same time you blew up Pompeii" sniffed Casey as he hugged himself and wiped his tears.

"Shhhhhh baby momma's not going to hurt you" said Vypra as she appeared at Casey's side and pulled her son into her arms.

"It was a faze, something you need to get out of your system. I blame your father for it; the human in your blood makes you have these fuzzy feelings. It will pass soon and if you're good I might let you blow up a few things" laughed Vypra as she hugged him and brought him over to sit at her side next to his sister.

"Once long ago we ruled together, but then that blood thirsty bitch Queen Bansheera stole everything from us. Now it's our time to rule again as a family, after the planets align nothing will stop us," laughed Vypra and Camille as Casey sighed burying his head in his hands and wishing the world would just swallow him up.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ was worried as he paced the loft, there had been no signs of a struggle and according to Fran, he'd just walked off. Now both he and his wolf spirt were worried.

'_Why would he walk off with Camille? He's been fighting against her after all?'_

Though RJ worriedly as he continued to pace as the Rangers returned.

"Any word?" asked RJ as they shook their heads, RJ was about to say something when the alert went off, They raced over to the TV and were shocked to see what they saw.

"No way I thought we'd trashed these freaks already?" growled Theo as the Five Fingers of Poison appeared on the screen.

"Great Casey disappeared, this is all we need" growled Lilly as they took off to fight, but what they were met by was unexpected.

"Nice to see you again Rangers" cackled Gakko

"It's a shame last time we met you were so destructive" laughed Stingerella

"This time let us return the favour," roared Naja with laugher as the others used a newfound speed to rob the Ranger's of their morphers.

"Now we are even, it's time we had some fun," cackled Naja as they attacked.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Camille was proud of herself as she started up the hill towards Master Phant's home, Vypra's plan was simple enough or at least this part was. Capture and bring to her the three of the four remaining Masters, she was to bring in Master Phant, Dai Shi Master Finn and Vypra for some reason wanted Master Swoop.

So now, she found herself stood outside the bounders of the land, pulling out the mirror tile her mother had given her. Watching as Vypra appeared in it Camille smiled.

"Are you in place?" asked Vypra as Camille took her Chameleon form

"Yes mother"

"Then begin," cackled Vypra as Camille nodded and gave the command.

"ATTACK" yelled Camille as the Rinshi attacked.

Meanwhile Vypra sat in the tree close to Master Swoop's home, watching the younger of the three Master as he worked out. As he looked up at the tree.

"You can come down Vy I know it's you. Only you would be watching me, so come down from the tree and talk" said Master Swoop calmly as Vypra leapt from the tree and walked up to the blind Master as he sat down on the ground.

"You should be defending yourself old man," laughed Vypra as Master Swoop laughed.

"Why you wouldn't attack me Vy? After all if I die then he remembers and you don't want that," laughed Master Swoop as Vypra growled and pulled him up.

"I don't intend to kill you old man, torture yes kill no. but you will be begging for it once it's over," growled Vypra as she dragged him off.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The Rangers limped back into JKP as RJ watched on, sighing RJ got to work once again patching up his Ranger's when he heard a crashing below and screaming. Before they could react, the Five Fingers of Poison burst into the loft, followed by Vypra

"Nice place though it doesn't compare to the Aquabase, of our rangers but you make do with what you got," laughed Vypra as she walked up to RJ.

"Now you have two choices come with us or my new friends here start playing with your Ranger's for real?" cackled Vypra as she ran her finger over RJ's cheek.

"Your cute for a human, I can see why he likes you so much" said Vypra as RJ looked confused.

"Oh yeah he never told you" said Vypra as she let in to whisper into RJ's ear.

"Your beloved Tiger and my baby boy Casey" said Vypra as she took great pleasure in watching the colour drain out of RJ.

"No you're lying"

"Not really once long ago Casey sat at Dai Shi's side as his queen and watched as the human world burned" laughed Vypra as RJ collapsed as the Rinshi dragged him off leaving Theo and Lilly stunned.

"Casey's a bad guy?" asked Lilly as the news sunk in but not even Theo could answer her.


	5. Nothing left to lose

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Poison In The Blood

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series:** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle Fury/MMPR/Lost Galaxy/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 5/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger's and his new life with RJ.

**Chapter Summery: **Casey's secret comes out

**Authors Notes: **

Nothing left to lose

_**Previously :- **_

"_Your beloved Tiger and my baby boy Casey__"__ said Vypra as she took great pleasure in watching the colour drain out of RJ. _

"_No you__'__re lying__"_

"_Not really once long ago Casey sat at Dai Shi__'__s side as his queen and watched as the human world burned__"__ laughed Vypra as RJ collapsed as the Rinshi dragged him off leaving Theo and Lilly stunned. _

"_Casey__'__s a bad guy?__"__ asked Lilly as the news sunk in but not even Theo could answer her. _

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

Casey lay crying on his bed as he heard the commotion outside, but he didn't attempt to move since his room was close to the dungeons he knew what was going on. As he heard the door open he was expecting it to be his mother or sister come to brag, what he wasn't expecting was Dai Shi.

Casey was on the bed with his back to the door when Dai Shi came in, sitting on the bed beside him Dai Shi started to run his hand up and down Casey's arm while kissing Casey's neck.

"You will be my queen again," growled Dai Shi as Casey jumped up and pushed him off the bed.

"Ewe nasty, piss off you overgrown lizard. You want me back get a better body, for now get lost incest issues a side that my brothers body and moms about ready to fry your ass for taking it. So what makes you think you'll still be around to have me back?" growled Casey as Dai Shi got up and with a flamboyant huff stormed out the room.

Casey sat back on the bed with a sigh, but after a few minutes, Casey could not deal with himself. Getting off the bed, he went to retrieve his jacket and head to the dungeon cells, but as he did, Casey caught sight of himself in his mirror growling he threw something at it shattering it.

Down in the cells Casey kept to the shadows as he watched two of the Master's he knew well talking to RJ and another he didn't know.

"If you have something to say I believe lurking in the shadows, is not the right way to go about it?" said Swoop as Casey sighed as he watched the others look his way.

"I would but for now the shadows are safer," said Casey with a sigh.

"And why is that?" growled RJ who was still feeling betrayed, with a sigh Casey walked out of the shadows as RJ's anger faded and he came to the bars of the cell.

"Oh god Casey what's happing to you?" asked RJ as he ran his fingers over Casey's cheek but unlike before his skin wasn't soft it was rough and scaly.

Casey sighed and looked up making RJ hiss, gone was Casey's boyish looks, soft skin and chocolate brown eyes. In their place was pale white skin with a silver hint, sharp fangs, silver wings and yellow serpent eyes.

"It's my family curse, when I hit 19 my body started taken on my mom's species. So far, my tiger has been fighting off; when we'd started dating, I thought our bond would hold it off. But it seems being back around mom has only forced it on faster" said Casey with a sigh as he sat down on the floor.

"It doesn't matter what you looking Casey, it's what's in your heart that makes you good" said Swoop with a sigh as they heard movement, Casey hid back in the shadows as his mother entered.

"Ah my dear Swoop shame you can't witness this" said Vypra as she raised her hand and ripped the sprits out of Master Finn and Phant, Camille cackled as they cried out in pain before falling to the floor.

"Nice" said Camille as she held up two sliver representations of the elephant and the shark.

"Two down and two to go" said Vypra as she approached RJ's cell.

"My son favours you highly; you are the only reason why he fights his change. If I was to turn you then Casey would stop fighting and except his change," said Vypra as she gathered her powers and used it to infect RJ.

"I will leave you for now Marcus to listen as your friends as they suffer, knowing that you could do nothing about it" laughed Vypra viscously as she left.

Casey left the shadows and went to RJ's side, holding him close Casey stroked his head.

"I'm sorry RJ, I never meant for you to get caught up in this," whispered Casey as he sat with his mate knowing that his mother need to be stopped.


	6. Fighting himself

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Poison In The Blood

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series:** N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle Fury/MMPR/Lost Galaxy/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 6/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey has a secret, a past that could destroy him, the Ranger's and his new life with RJ.

**Chapter Summery: **Casey reveals his past

**Authors Notes: **

Fighting himself

_**Previously :- **_

"_I will leave you for now Marcus to listen as your friends as they suffer, knowing that you could do nothing about it__"__ laughed Vypra viscously as she left. _

_Casey left the shadows and went to RJ__'__s side, holding him close Casey stroked his head. _

"_I__'__m sorry RJ, I never meant for you to get caught up in this,__"__ whispered Casey as he sat with his mate knowing that his mother need to be stopped. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey could here his mother's evil cackle as he dragged himself back to his room, growling at the passing Rinshi that just happened to pass him. He could feel his human side fading as he lay out on his bed, he didn't care anymore. His friends probably hated him, RJ was dieting, his mother now had the Master's sprits and it was his entire fault.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a disturbed sleep,

_Soon he found himself in the courtyard of Dai Shi's temple 10,000 year ago. A Katana in his hand and the __Pai Zhuq __uniform. _

'_Ok this is strange I wasn't even born yet, ok keep your head Casey lets see' _

_Casey held his weapon at his side as he walked though the burning battle ground, hearing a commotion he headed towards it and was shocked to see what he saw. Vypra was engaged in battle with a female Master that seemed a familiar to Casey. _

_Going closer Casey hid himself from sight and watched, as Vypra attacked the woman._

"_You think you can win Penguin? Ha Dai Shi will tear down your world and we will rule it"_

"_Never, not as long as there our people willing to fight"_

"_Once you fall your child will be mine and his spirt will stand beside Dai Shi as the human worlds falls"_

_With that, Vypra raised her blade and used it to kill the young woman, cutting her open Vypra turned to where Casey was hidden and spoke to the blood soaked child in her arms. _

"_Hush my son, for you are going to grow up strong and rule with an iron claw" growled Vypra as she cut her hand and dropped her blood into his mouth. _

"_Drink up Casey, for soon you will rule over all we see," cackled Vypra as he baby cried out in her arms as Casey looked shocked. _

"_Vypra killed my mother," growled Casey. _


End file.
